


Under the Blue Moon, Over the Red Sea

by MyNameisLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Drama, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Romance, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisLee/pseuds/MyNameisLee
Summary: A series of unfortunate event is leading two brother into another word, and have a change at discovering another side of themself, and another chance in life. For the better or worse....I suck at summaries, i know.Note : the story is obviously still not beta-ed.  English is not my first laguange, so sorry beforehead for any grammatical error and any misspelling.





	1. Weres

 

****

**_“what is humaity? What is the meaning to be a human? Such a simple word, yet so hard to explain”-_ **

 

“Scott?” stiles took another cautious step forward, feeling his way around the thick forest with his limited night sight. His heart beating so hard and his breath coming so cash with his barely contained panic.

stiles heard some rustling in the bush behind him that barely audible between his laboured breathing and the blood that rushing in his ears. “Scott?”

for a few second he think he see someone behind the bush, but after a few moment he dismiss the idea when there is no one emerging from the spot he is focusing.

“Scott, please. Come back.” his body starting to feel numb, and his vision starting to blur. Stiles know that he is about to have a panic attack with the way his breathing becoming irregular very fast and how he almost losing his focus. But with every ounce of the will he have stiles force himself to be calm.

He cant have his panic attack now, he cant be pathetic like he usually is. He have to find Scott first and try to reasoning his brother, and bringing him home. And then he can be pathetic all he want.

He have to find Scott.

“Scott, please answer me. Please,.. i know you can hear me.”

Stiles keep moving forward, not minding the twigs that snap and scratching his skin, or the bush needle that keep prickling his legs.

“sco...”

“go home stiles.”

His heart jumping wildly in his chest when suddenly he heard Scott voice from somewhere behind the tree a few feet beside him. he put his focus in the voice direction and somehow manage to see a barely there silhouette peeking behind tree.

“Scott?”

He take a tentative steep approaching the figure, but a low growl vibrating from the figure is causing him almost losing his breath, stiles can feel a fear slowly curling inside his stomach.

“step back!”

The voice now sound to rough and deep, but somehow stiles still know that the voice is belonging to his brother.

“why?” stiles feel exhausted, sad, and afraid at the same time. In a few minutes the effect of the following days manage to catch up with his hyperactive mind causing stiles to fell drained, He barely have an energy to voice his question, making to word coming from his mouth barely a whisper.

But somehow Scott still manage to hear him. “because like this, i will hurt you too.”

Stiles shake his head to deny his brother.

“no you wont.”

Another deep growl coming from Scott, causing another fresh fear coursing trough stiles body.

“i will! and i will rip you apart just like i did to mom! I killed her! And if you don't go home now i will kill you to just like i kill her!”

A gasp left stiles when a pair of glowing blue eyes appear in place where his brother supposed to be. He want to deny Scott his statement, he want to say that their mother death is an accident, that Scott doesn't have anything to do with it, but in that exact moment he know, deep down he believe his brother word, that scoot is the cause of their mother death. That his mother is not killed by wild mountain lion, but his mother is killed by Scott, by his own brother. Suddenly his body feel weak by the intense fear he feel at the moment. He want to cry, but his body and voice feel paralyzed, he cant move, and suddenly talking that he usually doing all the time easily feel so hard to to.

And in the exact moment the blue eyes is gone, and Scott voice sound so sad and tired.

“you fear me. I can smell it in the air, your fear.”

“no Scott.. i,”

“please don't lie to me stiles. And please, i beg you... go home, stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt. ”

A weak sob escape from his lips, stiles didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave the only family he have left, but he know what his brother said is true.

“but i don't want to leave you, you are the only one i have left.”

“i know, you are the only one i have left too. But i want you to stay save, and being near me is not save, i will hurt you. please stiles.”

Another sob leave his lips together wit a small drop from his amber eyes. But for once he is doing what he asked for without question, he nod his head once. Willing to do Scott request.

“but what about you? What are you gonna do Scott?”

“i will stay in here, looking for the beast that changing me into this.... this monster.”

“how?”

“i don't know, but i can still feel him. he is still here.”

“Scott....” his word is suddenly cut by a deep loud roar coming from deep inside the forest, the roar causing him to almost toppled by a weak knee. His heartbeat elevated out of control in fear caused by the roar.

“go stiles.” He can see Scott moving, ready to approach the direction where the roar coming.

“but...”

“now!”

Stiles want to protest, but Scott already moving fast toward where the roar is coming. Without thinking he run too, trying to following where his brother going as fast as he can, hopping he will catch his brother, even if he is already loosing sight of Scott.

===

Stiles tried to run as fast as he can toward the direction where he heard the roar, his heart beating hard against his ribs, and his breath coming in short gasp. Not a few minutes latter, stiles can already feel his steps getting slower, and his breathing becoming harder. He just about to turn to another direction where he think he heard a growl, when there is a rustling in a bush a few feet beside him.

Stiles didn't have anytime to react when a heavy body slamming into him, making them stumble and rolling around in the ground before they stop finally with stiles back hitting the ground hard for the last tole, making the slight boy releasing a pained gasp.

Stiles can feel pain spreading in his back, as if the impact he have against his back making then splitting into to part, and he also can feel the pain in his head beating painfully, as if the content of his head is ready to bust from his skull.

“wha...?” he tried to say something when the body pressing above him releasing a soft grumble, making him paused in alarm.

“my,... what a sweet smell you have.” The person above him say with an odd voice. “so... delicious..” then he lick a long stripe along stiles collarbone, his tongue feel rough and nasty against stiles skin. Stiles want to struggle against the person, but the pain in his back shooting, and spreading all over his body, making him feeling paralyzed for a moment.

Stiles want to say something else, but what coming out from his mouth is not a word, but another gasp. The person above him is finally lifting himself from stiles with his hand in either side of stiles head and revealing his face. The person above his is not really a person, stiles didn't know what the creature above him is.

He, or rather _it_ have a monstrous face, it’s skin is covered by a black hair and what skin the creature have that didn't covered by the hair is rough looking. It’s face is contorted in a strange way, his ears is stretched long forming a what suited as a canine ears, it’s eyes is glowing red unnaturally, where his nose supposed to be is replaced by a long snout, and what stiles see as it’s mouth is pulled back in a feral grin that revealing it’s many sharp teeth.

The creature then lick his glistering sharp teeth with a long tongue, as if it cant wait to get served of it’s dinner. Right by that second, stiles know he is about to face his death.

Stiles tried not ti think of anything, less he regret something. But he cant help thinking about his dead mother, and Scott... god Scott, stiles didn't know what would happen to his brother if he discovered about stoles death. Scott is already devastated enough by their mother death, what’s going to happen to his brother if stiles is not there with him because he is dead too? And just 4 days shy of their mother death?

God, stiles didn't want to die, not now. Not in this creature long jaw. He cant leave Scott all alone, not now!

Just when the creature about to get his jaw closer to stiles, something hard is slamming against it’s body, making it releasing stiles from the trap it creating above stiles body. The creature is stumbling away from him, trying to wrestle the newcomer that interrupting him from his dinner.

Stiles force his body to move away from the fight that happening before his eyes, but he cant get far away. His back is still throbbing in intense pain.

“stiles run!”

That is scott voice, even when mixed with a strange rumble and followed by a loud grown, stiles still know what Scott voice is like. Stiles is trying to sit up as fast as he can to help his brother when his breath is hitched and caught once again when he catch sight of his brother in between his struggle with the creature.

What he see is not Scott face as he remember his brother like, but instead his brother contorted in almost the same way the creature is. His brother face is closet to that of a beast rather tan a normal human face. Scott face is covered by a heavy sideburns, his eye brow is dipped low and look more heavy that stiles know. His mouth is opened just wide enough to release a wild snarl when stiles catch a sight a pair of a sharp fangs.

But then, it is not really his brother face that he is most shocked about, because he already seeing the worst in the creature just a few moment ago, it is his brother eyes that making his knee weak, Scott eyes is glowing eerily blue.

Its is really setting something off inside his chest.

Stiles is about to step up to help his brother as must as he can when he see the creature is throwing his brother away toward the nearest trunk. Stiles think he heard a crack when Scott is hitting the tree, but the his brother is getting up will little effort and keep charging toward the creature, attacking it’s body with little finest in desperate attempt to overpower it.

But Scott’s fight is over before stiles can blink his eyes, one second Scott is still charging the creature with punch after wild swipe of sharp claw, and then next the creature is releasing a loud growl together with a swipe of it’s own sharp claw toward his brother. The claw hitting Scott square on his chest.

“noo!!”

Scott is falling to the ground like a puppet that lost it’s chord. Around his limp body a bright blood that shine under the moonlight is slowly polling around his body.

Stiles is releasing a whimper thinking that he is already loosing his brother, there is no way Scott is hit with that impact and injured that badly without loosing his life.

No, stiles think. Scott cant be dead. Stiles cant lose his brother too.

Stiles expect himself to feel a deep sadness by now, but what he feel instead is a bright hot fury, anger toward the creature for killing his brother, anger toward the event that lead them to his.

He then feel the ground around him, trying to grasp anything that he can use as a weapon against the creature, because he know he cant hold himself against the creature.

He found a sizable rock, and without another though he throw the rock toward the creature as hard as he can with all the strength he have right that second.

The rock is hitting the creature right against it’s chest, but it’s barely hurting it. stiles take another rock and throw them again toward the creature, this tine it’s catch the rock stiles throw in mid air and drop them to the ground with a sinister smirk.

The creature then walking closer to stiles with a big purposeful steps, ready to charge toward him. Stiles is so sure that this was it, the moment he will die until he barely registering the loud snarl coming right from behind him. second latter something big and black is passing him in great speed, charging the creature.

The creature is moving fast getting of the way, barely avoiding the black thing. It release a another deep growl, and trying to stand tall. Moments latter, stiles is releasing a loud gasp when he take a good look of the black thing, that turn out is actually a big black wolf, a really big black wolf.

Standing on it’s all four, stiles can see the wolf height is probably reaching stiles chest when he his standing. Like this, stiles can see that the creature is not much bigger that the wolf. The though is not supposes to be comforting, but somehow it is.

“Well... if it is no the great alpha himself...” the creature is to move away, probably to avoid the next attack, since stiles can see the wolf is slowly lowering it’s stance, ready to attack.

The wolf is releasing another loud growl in warning, probably to stop the creature from saying anything else.

“you can try if you want, but i wont submit to you. I am an alpha too now, and far more powerful that before, far more powerful that you.”

The wolf is releasing a loud snarl, and then charging toward the creature in a blink, the creature is probably just as surprised as stiles, but then it is gaining his momentum, and meeting the wolf in mid leap. They crash with a loud thunk and and snarl. Stiles try to keep up and watch to know what happen, but their movement is to fast, and before he know it stiles is losing sight of their fight.

A few moment pass with a distant howl and roar, stiles is just sitting there, looking everywhere but his brother body, denying that Scott corpse is lying just a few feet away from him.

He is almost losing himself in a panic when the situation finally sink in. He is all alone in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night, with his brother corpse a few feet away when a monstrous probably wild wolf and a crazy killer monstrous creature.

He is trying really hard to keep his shit together, trying to find a way to get out of the forest without stumbling into another terrifying creature. Trying to find help for Scott’s body and himself apparently, since it seems his back is hurting too much right now until moving just an inch is just impossible because of the sharp pain that running all over his body as soon as he is moving.

And it’s all just so suck since he stupidly left his phone at home. And it’s probably possible that he didn't remember where the way he is coming from, looks like he lost.

There is another rustle coming from beside him, stiles is getting tired of that quickly.

This time he is turning his head just in time to see the black wolf from earlier is coming from the deep forest, it’s glowing red eyes is boring into him. stiles is about to say something when the wolf shaking in a weird way, accompanying with a few snap that sound like a bone breaking and moving, when a few second latter in the place where the black wolf previously standing now is a man standing in it’s place, a very naked man.

That is when stiles finally losing his shit.

He black out.

===

 


	2. Prelude 1

 

There is a deep bitten wound on his stomach yesterday, now there is only a pink line in it’s place.

Distantly, he remember someone whispering word in the back of his head, but he cant make himself understand what it was.

And since this morning there is something weird happening to himself, somehow he can hear Stiles singing loudly in his shower clearly, even if Stiles room is in the far end of the second floor, even if now he is standing in their porch. He also can hear a shriek, that Scott think is suspiciously sound like his ex-high school physics teacher’s baby, that live three house away from them. And Scott can differentiate smells in overnight, somehow he can know what happiness and anger smell like.

There is something weird happening to him, but Scott didn’t want to think about it to far.

===

They conclude it as an animal attack. It’s a mountain lion they said. His mother just there in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But Scott know better.

It’s not a mountain lion that kill Melissa McCall, it’s was him, her own son.

Scott still remember that day clearly in his head, he is coming home from his part time work in the vet clinic pissed and and scared. Just a few minute ago he feel a sharp pain through his veins followed by something that resembling a fang splitting his lips, and he also watch in horror when he pop a claw, all just because some dog he treat that day chose to be difficult. He leave his job with a sinking feeling.

He tried to reason himself that he is just hallucinating, that what he is seeing just some elaborate mind trick produced by lack of sleep and stress, but his ripped shirt and jeans saying otherwise.

He come home terrified, all he want is just some solace in his own space. But his mother is there, just coming back from a late shift, in her hand is his registration form for the army.

A look at his mother face is enough to tell Scott that she is beyond pissed at his choice.

Scott know all Melissa want is just the best for him, and she think the army is not the best for him.

“what is this?” that’s is the sentence that begin their argument that day. Scott try to reasoning with his mother, god he tried, but she just not listening. One moment they are still arguing, and then the next thing what Scott see is his mother lifeless body laying in his feet. Her throat teared and there is a gnawing open wound from her heart until her stomach.

the splatter of blood in his face and his bloodied hand is proof enough of what happen.

In that instance, Scott didn’t think of his action, but his instinct is telling him to run, so he run.

===

Hours latter, he somehow coming back to his sense. And the meaning of what he did finally dawned on him, he just killed his mother. He kill his mother, and instead making amend of his doing, he just run.

What a coward.

He brave himself, and then he make way toward his home. To make amend, and confess of what he just did.

The first sight that greet him is stranger, a lot of strangers in his home. There is police cars, and ambulance.

And then, there is Stiles.

His brother look broken, he look lost. And Scott know, he is the one that put that look in that face. The same face that greet him with a cheeky grin just this morning.

“Scott!”

Stiles look shocked when he finally have enough attention to notice him.

“Scott.. oh Scott, what happen to you?” Stiles is frantic, his eyes is becoming wild in just a matter of second.

Just then, Scott notice that he somehow lost his ruined clothes, he is naked as a newborn. His bloodied hand is now clean, so clean Scott almost believe it’s never tainted with blood in the first place.

If it’s not for Stiles next word.

“Scott, mom is dead.”

Then, as if a dam finally broken Stiles is sobbing in his shoulder. He is hugging Scott tightly, but he just cant returning his brother hug.

How can he, when he is the cause of this.

Slowly, there is a deep rage in his chest. Rage toward himself, rage of causing his cheerful brother of his tears, rage toward the one that turn him into monster.

He wont let this go,

Blood, will be payed by blood.

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo... this is my first time writing, I'm trying to do my best here. and, still i apologize for grammar error and all the typo you can see in the story. all the mistakes is mine, and kudos and comments will be loved :)

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos will be loved :D


End file.
